The Objective
by LuvsFandoms
Summary: Objects have been popping up all over the states causing happiness, illness, love and wealth but not without consequences. Someone is doing this and no one knows who, so a quest was revealed. Eight campers figure out who is doing this and find a way to stop this person. Syoc CLOSED.
1. Prologue

A treasure, a sword, a book, a stone even a cup. All of these objects have been found so far. No one at Camp Half-Blood knows what they are called; all they know is that they can do something. From turning lead into gold to cursing someone with bad luck, they can do something. Even to demi-god eyes they look normal.

That's where this story starts, with me walking through Camp Half-Blood holding a small golden lamp in my gloved hand. I ran in to the big house, I slowed down once I entered, keeping a quickened pace. I called for Chiron and just as I got to his office his door swung open. I was face to face with Chiron.

"Um, there was another object in the woods." I motioned to the lamp in my right hand while flicked my head over to get a lock of my light sandy blonde hair out of my face.

"Another one? That's the third this week." He mumbled slightly. "Has anyone touched it?"

"No, Corey found it, he looked after it while I went for gloves and came here straight away."

"Good. We need to find out what is happening." I looked at him and replied.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"I think we need a quest."

My blue eyes widened slightly as a small smile graced my pink lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was a prologue. Short I know, the chapter won't be, hopefully. Anyway so yes this is a syoc, the form will be on my profile, PM only. <strong>

**So the basic plot is that bizarre object have been popping up causing havoc. Someone is doing this, they don't know who though.**

**So please send as many as possible. I need at least 10 for the good guys about three or four for the bad guys and possibly a few more as minor characters.**

**No virgin goddesses, although hunters of Artemis' are welcome.**

**Remember; keep them as realistic as possible. And also please put the name of your oc and their godly parent as the title.**

**Thanks for reading, write ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

"So what did Chiron say about the genie lamp?" a tall tanned boy with a thick Irish accent asks.

"He said we're going to need a quest." I said.

"Ellen, I know what you're thinking." His light brown eyes looking into my light blue ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about Corey." I say tuned my head as we walked around the camp.

"Yes you do, you want to go on that quest." He says, his dark brown curls bouncing as they walked.

"So what if I did?" I say.

"I'd say, that it would be stupid and reckless, but it's your life and I can't stop you." I stopped and looked at him, which was funny because he's 6'0 and I'm 5'4.

Then I jumped on him and gave him a hug, "that is why you're my best friend."

"I know," he said before we let go of each other and the he carried on talking, "so when is Chiron announcing this quest?"

"Tomorrow after capture the flag I think." I say

"Wow, well a lot can happen in a day, maybe it was just a misunderstanding that these entire things are everywhere." He suggested and I gave him a blank stare. "Okay, okay I get it! It's not like I believe that anyway."

* * *

><p>It was hectic at dinner, but it's always like that. Corey and I found an empty four seater table and waited for our food. Another girl sat down next to Corey, who was opposite me. She was tall and well built; her dark chocolate brown hair was in a side ballet bun, she had a pale round face with a small nose, rosy cheeks and circles under her brilliant grey eyes. She was wearing jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom, an orange t-shirt that had:<p>

'"_Mom and Dad won't be pleased if they find out."_

"_That you freed a possible criminal by trading away your brother to a warlock who looks like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog and dresses like the Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang? No, probably not."'_

The girl and Corey's skin colours clashed slightly, her pale skin and his much tanned skin. She also wore her camp necklace, a bangle bracelet that said 'For the Dancing, and the Dreaming' and another necklace with a clockwork angel on a silver chain.

"Hey Tess, what's new?" I asked.

"I re-read the mortal instrument again." She replied.

"Awesome, did you hear they were making tv show." I said with a smile.

"I know I heard about it too."

"Hey guys."

We all look up to see a boy that stood at 5'8 with an athletic, slightly muscular build. His thick brown curly hair went down to his ears, it rivalled that of Corey's. He had a round face with high cheekbones, sharp amber eyes, a normal sized nose and light brown skin. He was wearing a CHB shirt, tanned shorts and white high top chucks. He wasn't smiling like the rest of them though.

He took the seat next to me.

"Hey Mar Mar, anything knew it the Hephaestus cabin?" Corey asked in his think Irish accent.

"No."

"C'mon Martel, did anything happen?" Tessa asked.

"No."

"Okay, so anyway, Ellen and I found another item in the woods and guess what happened next?" Corey started.

"We went to Chiron, who said he's announcing a quest tomorrow after capture the flag before the singalong." I finished

"Seriously?" Martel asked.

"Yep, a quest." I stated plainly.

"And you want to go?" Tessa asked.

"Yep." I continued with, "look a daughter of Apollo and Athena, a son of Hephaestus and a son of some random healing goddess, sound like the beginning of a bad joke."

"Especially since we don't really match our parents that much." Tessa says.

"Hey, speak for yourselves, I think myself and Sir Martel over there match out parents very well. I've been told I look like my mum a lot." Corey says.

"Could we swap parents?" Tess asks me.

"I don't know, if quiet fond of mine."

"As am I." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay short chapter but it is only a filler really.<strong>

**I am still in need of oc's, mainly boys and evil characters; I would like some girl bad guys as well. You can still send in girls as long as they're not daughters of Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hecate, Hermes, Hephaestus and Poseidon. More information is on my profile. Also hunters of artemis are still open as well. I will post all of the accepted people at the end of the next chapter, if I have enough characters.**

**Okay all of the oc's in this chapter by order of appearance:**

**Ellen Johnson, 16, daughter of Apollo, belongs to me.**

**Corey McCaddem, 16, son of Aceso, belongs to me.**

**Tessa Marie Haybury, 15, daughter of Athena, belongs to Connie rose.**

**Martel Greenfeild, 16, son of Hephaestus, belongs to PepperMentShock.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I'll write ya later!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Okay so who's playing who in capture the flag tonight?" Ellen asked Tessa as she put her long hair up in to a ponytail for the day.

"Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hecate, Aphrodite and Dionysus. The rest, well we're against, obviously." Ellen says.

"Hey Tessa, Ellen wait up!"

The girls turned around to see a girl with bright red, silly smooth hair that reaches her middle back, it was dead straight. Her eyes were a rich blue colour and her skin is pale. She stood at 5'6".

"Oh, hey Elliana, um what's up?" Tessa asked.

"I was just wondering if you had seen an average looking guy who's about five nine, five eight maybe with purple hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, anywhere?" Elliana asks.

"I saw a purple haired guy going to the Hermes cabin about half an hour." Ellen replied.

"Thanks guys, I need to find that little pain in my ass." She says, giving a small smile before running off, red hair swooshing behind her.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon, they had just started playing capture the flag. Ellen, Martel, a daughter of Athena named Viola, a son of Poseidon named Luka and a daughter of Hecate named Kathryn were stationed to ambush anyone who looked for the flag, they were hidden at the back of rock wall in a rounded quarry.<p>

They were all wearing typical Greek armour and their helmets had blue plumes on them.

Ellen's light blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand, there was a sheathed _Kopis_ on her hip, it had a astonishingly bright hilt made out of gold.

Martel was holding a celestial bronze hammer; he was leaning against the wall of the quarry, on the right side of Ellen, who was just standing near the wall.

Viola was another red head daughter of Athena, like Elliana. But unlike Elliana, her hair was a fiery red colour, practically scarlet, but natural and very very wavy. It was put in a ponytail. She had grey eyes, they were very dark and stormy. She has high cheekbones and a button nose. Her skin was smooth and tanned, underlying an olive skin tone and her lips were a light colour.

She was holding a sword as she stood on the other side of the quarry standing behind Luka, who was in the middle of the quarry, standing next to Kathryn.

Luka had feathered shaggy black hair with bangs that sweep to the left and curls on the nape of his neck. With olive skin with a mole on his cheekbone, he's awfully short, barely 4'10" and with wiry muscle. He's built like a swimmer, obviously. He had a pair of chakrams in his hands.

Kathryn on the other hand had dark blonde, curly hair that was shoved into a braid. She was short for a fifteen year old. She's quite thin and her skin tone is slightly tanned. Her eyes are a striking blue that stand out. She, like Ellen, had a quiver of arrows

They were all stood there surveying out the wide area when a loud hiss came from the mass of trees in front of them.

Kathryn and Ellen raised their bows and quickly took a stance at the back of the quarry in their respective corners. Martel was near Ellen, his hammer raised and Luka was near Kathryn with his chakrams ready. Viola had her sword prepped as she took a proper fighting stance.

It crept out of its cover of trees.

"What the holy hell is that?" Ellen says quietly.

It had a human-like form and was wearing what appeared to be black trousers that were tattered at the bottom so they could see its pale feet; it had two inch black claws for toe nails. It was also wearing, what was once, a white dress shirt but now has faded to a light brown colour with many tatters in it. Its pale hands had foot long claws that were lighter that its toe nails.

But it was its face that truly scared them. It looked like a thin man's face, but his eyes were composed of vicious looking balls fire. When it opened its mouth they saw two centimetre long shark like teeth and a foot long black forked tongue came out.

Ellen and Kathryn, in-sync, shot an arrow each. Kathryn's arrow hit it in its left eye; Ellen missed her target slightly and got its ear.

It raised its hands and took the arrows out.

"Okay, well that's odd." Luka said.

Viola lowered her sword slightly, then it let out a loud high pitched his as blue flames came out of its mouth. They all took a step back. Then the thing charged. Viola then stepped forward, raised her sword and charged at it.

They both ran at each other. Once the thing was just a meter away from Viola it let out a stream of blue fire. Viola ducked and sliced it in half by its stomach.

Its two parts fell to the floor.

The rest of the group ran up to Viola.

"Oh my gods, what the hell is that?" Ellen says.

"I have no ide..." Kathryn commenced but then the body twitched.

Ellen let out a short scream and they all took a step back. Its bottom half twitched closer to its upper half. They all watched in fascination as its arms reached for the bottom half and it put its self back together.

Viola slashed it in half again and they all bolted near the back of the quarry.

"Okay what's our plan?" Luka yells just as they got to the wall of rock.

"We climb; it's our only way out." Viola said.

"No we could go around that thing couldn't we?" Kathryn yells/asks.

"We can't." Viola says.

"Why?" Kathryn questions.

"I think that's why." Luka looks around and see's four more of identical creatures behind the first one. They're surrounded.

"Oh shit." Viola says and they group starts climbing up the rocks.

Once the things reach the rocks, Ellen has almost reached the top but the other are slightly below her. After she reached the rocks she grabbed her bow off her back and started shooting, even though it did next to nothing but stop them from trying to climb the rock, which they were failing.

The others reached the top of the rocks and Ellen helped them up.

"How did you get up so quickly?" Luka asks.

"Extra-curricular activities." She says simply.

"Guys not the time, we have to get back to camp and figure out what those things are and how to kill them, because they certainly aren't dying from our usual weapons." Martel says with a serious look on his face.

"Okay stay calm," Viola says. "Okay Martel, Ellen and Luka you guys go warn the other campers in the forest, get _all _of the people out of the forest. Kathryn comes with me we'll get back to camp and tell Chiron and Mr. D. Is that okay with everyone?"

They all nodded.

"Good, see you later."

And with that they split up.

* * *

><p>Martel, Ellen and Luka saw what appears to be a green dragon-like creature with only two back legs, the head of a cockerel with matching red feathered wings that had hand like claws coming out of the tips. Its neck was long, slender and scaly, well until the small red feathers of the cockerels head commenced. It was in the distance drinking from a stream.<p>

Ellen grabbed Martel and Luka by the neck and pulled them to hide behind a nearby bush.

"What was that for?" Luka asked and Martel looked expectant.

"I know what that is." She said with fear written all over her face.

"Well, what is it?" Martel asked.

"It's a Cockatrice; I did a report on mythical creatures for an English essay. It's basically the real life version of the Basilisk in Harry Potter!" She whispered.

"So it can basically kill us if it looks us in the eye?" Luka asked.

"And by touching you and breathing on you!"

"Well how do we kill it?" Martel asked.

She stayed silent.

"Well?" Luka asked.

"Shh, I'm thinking." She whispers furiously. "Weasels are immune to them, umm, the crowing of a cockerel can kill them and making it looking into its reflection as well. That's it." She says in a disappointing tone. "Oh god, what would Tessa do? Wait, "she turned to Martel, "your hammer, it can change into different tools right?"

"Yes." He said.

"Try and turn it into a mirror." She demands.

He lifts up his hammer and closes his eyes. Nothing happens. He opens his eyes and shrugs.

"Will you give it to me?" She asks.

"Don't lose it." He says and she smiles.

He hands her the hammer. Once she has a tight grip on it she closed her eyes. The hammer moulded into a thin five inch in wide celestial bronze cuboid. Ellen opened her eyes.

"What is that?" Luka asked.

"A girl's best friend." Ellen said as her smile grew wider and Martel raised his eyebrows. "It's a compact mirror, and it only counts as a tool because I use one to pluck my eyebrows when I'm in camp." She clarifies.

She opens up the compact just to double check it was an actual mirror, thankfully it was.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" Luka asks.

"I'll be back in a minute, no matter what you hear stay hidden there could be more." Ellen said as she went to get up, but Martell grabbed her arm tightly.

"Don't die." He says plainly with a disapproving look on his face.

Ellen smiles, "I know you couldn't live without me, I'll be fine." She teases on the outside, but inside she's scared.

She leaves there temporary hiding place quietly, she started to creep over to the Cockatrice slowly, making no sound. Once she was just five meters away she lifter up the unclasped mirror and aimed it where she thought it's head would turn when he lifted his head up from where it was still drinking from the stream.

Luka being the curious little devil he was he almost looked over his right shoulder to see what was happening, thankfully Luka was on his right side and he saw Luka with his _not_ blind eye and grabbed his face and directed it away from where the Cockatrice was. Luka's face went bright red.

She lifter her left hand over now closed eyes, turned her head to her right and proceeded to yell, "Hey Cock Head!"

The cockatrice lifted up its head and released a deafening screech. Ellen dropped the compact as she slammed her hands over her ears and let out a scream of her own as she fell to the ground from the sheer sound of its cries; she passed out after about ten seconds after she fell. So did Luka and Martel, who was just behind a bush that was only about twelve feet away from Ellen. Within seconds the whole cockatrice started turning in to a dark grey-ish red stone.

It was quiet, deadly quiet once Luka and Martel uncovered their ears. They got out of their hiding place and saw Ellen coming to. Ellen's ears were ringing. Martel's hammer had turned from the compact form into, well the hammer. Martel and Luka rushed over to Ellen and helped her get up.

"Thanks." She says with a small smile as the ringing in her ears faded.

"You're welcome." Luka says taking her right side, to help her stand.

"No problem." Martel says grabbing his hammer and took her left side.

They heard a loud horn like in the distance, everyone in camp knows it translates to 'get out of the forest _now_'.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh jeez I'm sorry it's kind of late I meant to upload this chapter two weeks ago but well I lost the document and forgot to save and I had lots of tests this week, on of which was a huge ass 'mock' maths exam which was supposed to be like the proper exams that I should take next year so… I was stressed and revising like crazy. Okay enough of my blabbering.<strong>

**Characters in order of appearance/mention:**

**Ellen Johnson, 16, daughter of Apollo, belongs to me**

**Tessa Marie Haybury, 15, daughter of Athena, belongs to Connie rose**

**Elliana Bakster, 15, daughter of Athena, belongs to Innoc3ntKitt3n**

**Henry Plate, 16, son of hermes, belongs to spikey devil (mentioned only, never said by name)**

**Martel Greenfeild, 16, son of Hephaestus, belongs to PepperMentShock**

**Viola French, 17, daughter of Athena, belongs to DCdreamer55**

**Luka Iliescu, 14, son of poisiden, belongs to princessgothicfull**

**Kathryn Anne Greyham, 15, belongs to Rayofsunshine14**

**And excluding the people I just named, who have been accepted, here are the others:**

**Vanity Delacour, 14, daughter of Aphrodite, belongs to Innoc3ntKitt3n**

**Euthymius Agrios, 17, son of Thanatos, belongs to Slone13**

**McKaylee Arth, 15, daughter of Apollo and hunter of Artemis, belongs to** **WiseGirlOnFire**

**Marshal Adam, 15, son of Hermes, belongs to So hard to chose usernames**

**Adrian Andrew Winters, 16, son of Khione, belongs to W. R. Winters**

**Okay that's it I am sorry if you didn't get accepted, but thank you for sending in and again I'm sorry that I didn't accept.**

**And in reply to Connie rose's comment, 1) Thank you so much for reviewing and for being my first reviewer and 2) yes I love TMI and the TID so much.**

**Also please tell me if you think your character was ooc or if I made spelling mistake, I reread it but I'm bound to miss a few.**

**And that's it, I should have the next chapter up soon but it's Christmas and i'm going to be very busy soon, ugh. Wish me luck and just in case, Merry Christmas.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and peace out! **


	4. Chapter 3

**At four thirty eight that evening:**

Chiron was in his office. He didn't get unnerved easily, and he wasn't sure what that golden lamp was doing to him. He could feel it in the back of his mind, when he saw a piece of lint on the pristine lamp. He reached over, just as it was compelling his, a swiped the lint away.

A dark midnight blue started pouring out of the lamp and on to the floor, once the pile of smoke had turned into a small un-moving tornado that reached about a meter high, a very muscular man rose out of the smoke.

"I am Haress, guardian of this lamp." He tuned his head, his long black hair that was in a ponytail swished. "It is nice to finally meet you, Chiron son of Kronos and Philyra." He opened his eyes; they were a sickly yellow colour all over, and looked straight into Chiron's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>At twenty past seven:<strong>

Kathryn and Viola had just made it out of the forest after being chased by what appeared to be small black (as in the pits of Tartarus) demonic men with black wings and small claws, there was about fourteen attacking them each. Kathryn turned around and created a force field so the black men couldn't get closer to them.

Both of the girls had scratches and bite marks all over them. Viola was panting, when they were ambushed by the pixie-like creatures, well you could say she was a little bit surprised.

While Kathryn held of the small swarm of creatures, Viola saw five girls holding bows to the ready, except the girl in the middle. The girl in the middle had long dark brown hair that curled slightly, small brown almond shaped eyes, a small nose, olive skin and she stood at 5'7 with a slim build, long arms and legs.

She was wearing dark jeans, a dark green top and combat boots. She had celestial bronze knife on her hip and matching sword in her hand.

"Ready?" She yelled and Kathryn turned around and had eye contact with the girl, Kathryn nodded. "Aim." Kathryn let the barrier weaken. "Fire!" Kathryn let go of the barrier and Viola crouched down.

They got rid of four of the pixies.

"Again!" Another four went down.

"Again!" And another four went down.

The girl got her sword and lunged forward, slicing the last two in half.

"Thanks." Kathryn says.

"You're welcome." The girl replies. "I'm McKaylee, hunter of artemis and daughter of Apollo, nice to meet you." The girl, McKaylee, said with a welcoming smile.

Chiron came dashing up and helped Kathryn and Viola up from the ground.

"Girls, what is going on?" He asks.

"We need to get everyone out of the forest, now!" Viola says.

"Why?"

"Because there's thing in the forest, celestial bronze won't hurt them, I cut it in half and it just put itself back together. It's not like any monster I've ever heard of!" Viola said with a nervous tone to her voice. "Just use the signalling horn to get everyone out, please?"

A couple minutes later Chiron came back holding a plain horn. Once he stopped trotting he held the horn to his mouth and blew.

* * *

><p>The horn was sounding, which means Kathryn and Viola had gotten Chiron to get everyone out. Martel and Luka where trying to help Ellen, who was shaking slightly, stand.<p>

They turn around to see the, now a red marble Cockatrice, was trembling.

"I think maybe we should take a step back." Ellen states.

They started awkwardly stumbling backwards and it exploded covering them in red dust. They blow some of the dust out of their eyes and start walking slowly back to camp.

"I can't believe we stayed out here to find campers, found nothing, almost died and I almost lost my hearing." Ellen grumbles after ten minutes of walking, all three of their heads still covered in red remnants of the cockatrice.

"You know for a daughter of Apollo, god of sunshine, you're quite negative." Luka says as a lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Well we went in search for campers who need help, found no one, so essentially we walked around and almost died for nothing. I'm not grumpy; I'm just making a casual observation." Ellen says defensively.

Martel smiles slightly, barely noticeably, his cheeks dimpling slightly as he holds back a snort.

* * *

><p><strong>At eleven past eight:<strong>

Martel, Luka and Ellen shuffled into camp, red dust still covering their bodies. Martel's face was as calm as ever, Luka appeared to be smiling slightly and Ellen had a grumpy look on her face.

Tessa looked up as the three started walking over to Corey and a bunch of other healers. Once the three arrived she sat down next to them as they waited tom get checked over.

"I thought you guys had died! You three were the last in camp to arrive!" Tessa says hurriedly.

"Seriously?" Ellen asks.

"Yes! A daughter of Aphrodite had to have her leg amputated after being poisend by a gigantic two-headed snake! Oh don't forget the poor son of Hermes who is now blind in one eye!" Tessa says and Martel gives her a pointed look. "He's also deaf in his right ear now." She snaps back at him.

"So did we miss anything?" Luka asks.

"The hunters are here." Tessa says, as if she was avoiding the topic.

"Great, just great. Why are they here? Oh no wait let me guess it's because they have some important mission and need the camps help." Ellen rants. "I'm not helping those evil sons of…"

"Ellen." Martel says while putting a hand on her right arm.

Ellen huffs loudly. Luka and Tessa looks at the two in amusment.

"If it happens again I will shoot them." Ellen says while holding her head up high.

"If what happens again?" Luka asks, feeling a bit confused.

"The last time the hunters were here, they played capture the flag and one of them almost shot her in the head." Tessa says calmly.

"She was aiming I swear!"

"No she wasn't, she just wanted to scare you!"

The two girls carried on bickering up until Corey came over to assess the threes mental state. He smiled as he put on hand on Luka and the other on Martel and closed his eyes. He finished then did the same for Ellen.

"Well you're all fine by my standards." He said with his Irish accent. "Chiron has an announcement for everyone at camp, including the Hunters. So be nice!" He says giving a pointed look to Ellen.

"Calm down everyone! I have an announcement to make." Chiron yelled.

Everyone, including the hunters, were stood near the mass hall. No one was talking anyway. It seems there was more than just a Cockatrice in the forest.

Chiron held a golden lamp in his left hand, the one Ellen and Corey had found in the forest a couple days earlier.

"It has come to light that something is happening. Monsters that we have no previous knowledge of, objects, plants many things we have no information on, are appearing here, with no reason." He holds up the lamp. "Inside this is a djinn. Not a normal djinn, a prophetic djinn called Haress. He has a prophecy for all of us to hear." Chiron rubbed the lamp.

Dark green smoke slowly rose out of the lamp and cascaded to the floor. Haress' high ponytail was the first thing that came out, then the rest of his head, and his body followed. His feet were absent, he stood in the smoke. He had typical black Arabian pants on.

He took a deep breath and spoke in a deep, powerful voice.

"_The beginning of this story,_

_Eight heroes shall travel,_

_Four go east,_

_One shall die,_

_Discord lies,_

_To keep those half-bloods alive,_

_The lifeline of the where is started,_

_Or you might head off uncharted,_

_Back at home the first wave shall come,_

_But if you truly seek the end,_

_To find the crypt_."

Everyone was silent, well until Ellen blurts out, "But that doesn't make any sense."

Everyone near her within a five meter radius turned to her. Haress locked yellow eyes with her light blue ones.

"You." He says slowly, Ellen's blood runs cold. "Are one of them. The heroes."

Ellen stood there like a statue. Tessa, who was next to her looked at her and put a hand on Ellen's wrist.

"You, as well." He looked at Tessa.

Tessa's jaw dropped slightly.

"You." He stared at Martel.

Martel gulped, almost nervously.

"You." He says to Luka.

Haress' gaze went from the back of the large crowd, to the hunters, who were near the front.

He locked eyes with one of the hunters, McKaylee the girl who had helped Kathryn and Viola.

"You."

McKaylee's eyes widened slightly.

His head moved over to a small group of Athena children. He soon saw a familiar redhead, Elliana Baxter.

"You."

She looked shocked.

He then looked to a boy who stood at 5'9 with blue eyes on his rounded face and shaggy hair that was obviously dyed purple.

"You."

The boy just stared back, his name was Henry Plate, a son of Hermes.

Haress's head turned slightly and his gaze fell upon a 5'3 boy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a slightly upturned nose, he has freckles on the bridge of his nose and he had long nimble fingers. He was pale but has muscle from camp, presumably. He was built like a runner and has slightly bushy eyebrows, long eye lashes and small lips. Tessa recognized him as Marshal Adam, son of Hermes

"You."

He looked panicked slightly.

"And to answer your reaction to the prophecy, it is because there is two parts of the first of the two prophecies."

"That sounds like a verse from the Lord Of The Rings."

Haress's eyes squinted as Tessa elbowed Ellen in the ribs.

"You must Figure out what to do and leave by dusk, tomorrow. I am the first, I choose the eight. The second half of the prophecy must be found by you with what I have told you."

'_But what does that mean?'_ Ellen wanted to say, but chose to stay silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, school's evil and I had next to no time and writers block, ugh. It's kinda short, sorry.<strong>

**Character list in order of Appearance:**

**Kathryn Anne Greyham, 15, belongs to Rayofsunshine14**

**Viola French, 17, daughter of Athena, belongs to DCdreamer55**

**McKaylee Arth, 15, daughter of Apollo and hunter of Artemis, belongs to WiseGirlOnFire**

**Martel Greenfeild, 16, son of Hephaestus, belongs to PepperMentShock**

**Luka Iliescu, 14, son of poisiden, belongs to princessgothicfull**

**Ellen Johnson, 16, daughter of Apollo, belongs to me**

**Tessa Marie Haybury, 15, daughter of Athena, belongs to Connie rose**

**Elliana Bakster, 15, daughter of Athena, belongs to Innoc3ntKitt3n**

**Henry Plate, 16, son of hermes, belongs to spikey devil **

**Marshal Adam, 15, son of Hermes, belongs to So hard to chose usernames**

**Also thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it made me smile. Also, Harry Potter will always be amazing.**

**So type ya later!**


End file.
